empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Atha'an Maed
The Atha'an Maed is a recently formed nation following a devastating epidemic and natural disaster. Having been a scattered group naught more than self ruling scattered towns the people where joined together under the firm hand of the local magicians. Seeing the chaos and death that the epidemic brought upon their people these magicians joined together to battle it. Calling themselves The Servants, for they will always serve the people, they pieced together what could be saved and set about rebuilding after the disease had run it's course. Their force of will to bring the people together to survive and their devotion to helping the people survive resulted in them now ruling the Atha'an Maed. Now they strive together with the people to make a better life for themselves and to make sure the disasters of the past are not repeated. History The Atha'an have long lived on the Maed Islands of Rido(Western), Evria(Middle) and Geha(Eastern). Isolated and content with the only real contact with the outside world being the occasional trader visiting or a daring Atha'an sailing far away to distant lands. Yet just because that the Atha'an where content to let things continue as they always had did not mean that things would stay that way. In the time just before the between Fel'don and Bocha a plague ship hit the coast of Rido. The locals had tried to help those still alive on the ship but the sickness quickly overwhelmed the local Lifebinder and began it's terrible spread further than the small community. The year that followed was one of the darkest in Atha'an history with whole towns becoming naught but graves for the dead. Yet the disease was fought at every turn by the islands Lifebinders and other Source Weavers. The most organized group of these where going to be known as The Servants. In the wake of the disease running it's course the Source Weavers came to the conclusion that the Atha'an would not survive another incident like it. Thus the decision was made to form the Hall of Servants to help the entire Atha'an people and prepare them for the outside world. The Servants received great support in the first communities in which they formed in. Due to Source Weavers always having had a central role in Atha'an society and in no small reason due to the self sacrifice attitude and determination of all those Source Weavers who worked on stopping the disease. The Servants would quickly take governmental control of the entire Maed archipelago, due mostly to the determent work of Servant Lesandra. It was at this point in time that the Atha'an truly became aware of the world around them as the Bocha came into contact with them. Thankfully friendly relations where quickly established with the outside nation as both wished for it. The Bocha where welcomed to the islands where they where allowed to set up a trading station. The Atha'an where also invited into a Trading Alliance with the Bocha, the beginning of the Inner Sea Economic Consortium, which they accept. With the new trade from the outside meant new funds for the Servants and they unanimously decided to build the Hall of Servants, the biggest building on the Islands at the time, where they could both govern and train the next generation of Source Weavers to join the Servants. With the new funds came also more resources to put into researching the Source and ways to apply it to everyday life. The exploration into the Source found the Atha'an stumbling upon the the art of applying the Source in the form of a Wave onto an object, better known as Enchanting. This proved to be a great discovery for the nation as factory's for Enchanting where quickly established. This left the Atha'an in the position of being nearly the only source of Enchanted objects, with the Valuan Remanants lacking the mass production capability's that Servants now had. With the export of Spices, pelts of exotic animals, psychoactive plants and Enchanted objects the nation had a good source of outside income. However the larger contact with the outside world meant becoming aware of the winds of politics. War was now a real possibility for the nation and the Servants feared this greatly as most other nations where both larger and more advanced. Slowly the Servants began several projects that would aid them in times of war while maintaining friendly relations to the best of their ability. Weather Manipulation to ensure good winds and sun for the trading ships and the farms, and also to bring down the wrath of the heavens and the rage of the storms upon invading fleets. A massive Source Focus to aid the Servants in great project that would require a lot of Source energy, such as burning an entire army with a storm of fire. Airships, flying abominations, advanced healing, all projects that would help the nation during times of peace and war. Islands The Maed islands is a tropical paradise to those that do not see further than its shores. From the dense jungles of the lower lands to the mountain ranges and volcanoes of the center of the islands. It truly can be a paradise if you know your way around. Yet constant vigilance is needed as tropical storms can come suddenly and the volcanoes, while not often angry, can be deadly. The flora and fauna teems with wildlife. But just like the weather there are two sides to all life on the island. Dangerous predators are all in abundant and much of what does not hunt can kill with dangerous poisons. Yet all this is naught but problems for the Atha'an to overcome and endure as they always have. Magic The Atha'an has a long tradition magic and it's many uses. The Cloudwalker being one of the most ancient traditions of the Maed islands. The talent for predicting the weather days in advance, the talent to even manipulate it. The Lifebinder whom almost every town has one of, healing wounds and curing disease. These and more have been present in Atha'an society since before there was a Atha'an people. They have been looked upon with respect and entrusted with authority in most community's. With the formation of the Atha'an Maed nation came the Hall of Servants. Consisting of the 38 original magicians that survive that forming of the nation. Magic is refered to by most as the "Source of all there is and all that will be", or simply the Source. While those that use it are often refereed to as Source Weavers. The main center of learning the Source is the Hall of Servants on Evria which is also the center of government. Due to the economic boom that the Atha'an has had, shortly after joining the Inner Sea Economic Consortium, means more funds for the Servants to put into magical research. And such has not been squandered. Never before has the people seen such wonders of the Source as they have at this point in time. The Cloudwalkers can manipulate the weather freely instead of just predicting. Lifebinders can perform complicated surgery and purge the body of most diseases. Enchanted times exist of almost every kind. From the mundane lights that brightens the night to the weapons grade armor that reflects projectiles. Culture Religion The Atha'an have a firm believe in spirits of the dead and of the elements. With the dead sometimes remaining in the world of the living in case they have something that needs to be done, a family member that needs support or if they plain just don't want to move on. These are often called upon in dire situations to help give extra strength before a hunt or when the seas are acting up. If a spirit is important enough it is belived it will reincarnate rather than move on and become on with the land and the Source. The spirits of the elements are something that often needs to be appeased. When a violent storm disturbs the sea, an earthquake shatters the land or a volcano comes to life and vomits out fire. However as of late some have begin to turn to the Servants rather than the spirits. Some even claims the spirits do not exist at all. Festivals The Festivals of Birds is a monthly festival for the Atha'an, celebrated at each full moon. The day is is dedicated to the dead, where one is to contemplate and honor those whom have gone to become one with the afterlife. The night is for the living and will usually consist of good food, drink, dancing, music and debauchery to celebrate all that is good in life. The Festival of the Sun and Moon is one of the rarest festivals of the Atha'an, only being celebrated in the event of an eclipse happening. The meaning behind this being that the Moon (Awren) has finally caught up to his lover the Sun (Isean). The Sun and the Moon will then have a child and the world will enter be reborn again into a new golden age for all it's people. Three whole days and nights of celebration will be held. Government Ruling the Atha'an Maed is the Hall of Servants, a organization of the Islands magic users. At the head of the Hall stands The First of the Servants, or simply The First. The First is further assisted by the Inner Hall of Servants, consisting of 37 other Servants. Individual Servants of the Inner Hall, and The First, will lay suggestion before the Inner Hall which will then be discussed, dissected and finally voted upon. The First, gains his or her position by the means of a vote from the Inner Hall. The First will sit for life unless extraordinary situations demand or require that the First quits the position. Also should the entire Inner Hall vote for it then The First will have to leave the position. The First has the power to force any suggestions through and can only be stopped by a vote with more than two thirds of the Inner Hall voting against it. With all the islands coming into the Atha'an Maed, and much of the more distant community's on the eastern mainland, the small nation is stronger than ever. Much of this is thanks to Servant Lesandra of the Inner Hall. Having visited most of the communities and applied her keen knowledge of diplomacy and force of will on to either convince or all but force them to join the nation. Not long after the forming of the nation the Inner Hall was contacted by the Bocha trible of the west. The outsider nation came with a offer of trade and cooperation to the Atha'an Maed. Thought wary at first of the prospect of outsiders in their land, considering what this had resulted in before, the Inner Hall decided that cooperation with the outside was in the best interested of the Atha'an Maed. People The First - Man - First of the Servants Lesandra - Older Woman - Inner Hall - Frowns constantly - Diplomat Maden - Older Man - Inner Hall - Happy most of the time - Scientist Cassra - Woman - Inner Hall - Twin - Biologist/Healer Cadren - Man - Inner Hall - Twin - Biologist/Healer Gaderen - Man - Inner Hall - Firm - Security minded Deals and Agreements Trade Alliance with the Bocha. Bocha is allowed to set up a trade station on the Maed Islands but can not undercut the local prices. Trade with Vulan Remnants is a go. Vulan has offered fine metal work and gold in return for spices, furs and mind effecting substances(Drugs). Trade and relations with Ossana is established. Has traded their transmuted lizard birds to Vulan in exchange for schematics to their airships.Category:NationCategory:Secret War